Defeat John the Panther and Restored Memories
They are exploring around the Castle and Ace look at the Crystal lucky Charm Ace: Who was it? Who's was on my Team and Important to me? He wants to remember who it was and doesn't know Ace: Nothing. Daffy: Any luck? Ace: No. I only remember Marina. Come on, do you remember anything at all? Daffy: (Sigh) Nope, Sorry, Ace. It's important, but I just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm get so afraid. Wile: Then we should make a promise! All: Huh? Wile: What you said back there makes my brain got an idea. Whatever you make a promise that's so big and huge. Maybe it gives you the courage to face the fear! Ace: Courage... Daffy: Yeah! Let's do this! Even if we get scared, or in trouble- or even if we get seperated- Wile: Or even if we will forget each of her- Taz: (Gibberish) Ace: Whatever happens- We're friends. Daffy: All for one and one for all. Back to Marina She was look after Duck and then John appeared Hours later John walk out off the door and the Ken appeared John: You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here... some never indeed- Ken: Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about. John: Why, let Marina go? If it weren't for you needless meddling- We could have turned the Animal Warrior to come and serve us. Ken: Oh, right, your big plan. You use Marina to rewrite Ace's Memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Marina and Ace together, you and Shawn overthrow the Organization. Am i right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, John. John: Since when you were suspicious to us? Ken: Do either one of us have a heart to believe anyone? John: Hmph. So you only eliminate Marty to obtain proof of our plan? Ken: That, I didn't want to do, bit it was your order. He bring out his weapon Ken: Remember this: "You must Eliminate the traitor." I always do this, John. Hours later Ken: Susan paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... you must do the same! He attack him Ken: The Organization's betrayed in that name, I will defeat you. John: That line but not you. Ken: Well, had to try it once, you know. He attacked him again and he bring out Something and it was Marina Ken: You using her as a Shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid. John: I wonder. Are you listening, Ace? Then Ace and his Friends made it John: Ken said he's willing to harm Marina to get me. You won't let that happen, will ya? Ken: Oh, come one. You're John's puppet already? Ace: After that, he's next! Ken: Hmph. Now, Ace. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonour the Organization, now, can I? He's fighting him and he has been Defeated Ken: You're better than I though you'd be. It was worth saying you after all. Ace: Saving me? What are you saying? Ken: Sorry, I would hate to keep the suspense. He Disappeared Ace: Ken. Ace know that John is gone and he went to the door Hours Later Taz, Wile, Daffy and Ace has found John with Marina John: You've defeated Ken? (chuckled) The Animal Warrior's power- how I've longed to make it my own. Ace: Let Marina go! John: You've no chance of winning. Marina... Erase Ace's Memory. They all Realized what he said Marina: But if I do that... John: Yes. Ace's Heart will be gone forever. Wile: His heart, gone? Daffy: You can do that? John: I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be build- more to my liking wish time. Marina, do it.. Marina: I can't. Ace forgive me even when I received him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Ace! I won't do it! John: Then you will-power Ace: Do it, Marina! I don't care! You can erase my memory! Wile: What! Ace, Why'd you say that!? Ace: Because who will I look after if I don't have Marina? So just do it! Erase my Memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me! Marina: Ace... Ace: I don't need any memories to take on someone like John! Daffy: That's right! Even if Ace forgets it all. Wile, Taz and I won't forget! Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: He's right! Me, Daffy and Taz will remember everything about Ace! Ace: You see. I'll had all my friends ' memories. So I can piece my own together again! John: You brainless bunny. If Marina uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will be no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- Marty's failure imitation of your Duck. ????: Take another guess. A portal is appeared and it was Replica Duck and he fight John John: No way! Ace: Duck! Duck: No. Just an Imitation. John: (Growl) You're a shell- shell who has had everything taken. Everything! Duck: What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body, my power and my heart are fake. But... there is one memory. I'll keep... even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Marina! John: Foolish Animal... He brings out his weapon and he's fight them John: You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You will never defeat me! They are fighting him and they defeated him and then he's gone Daffy: Is he gone? Ace: Yep. ??????: You could say that. It was John and he's still alive John: However what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me. Duck: So what?! He attack him and he disappeared Duck: Another imitation. They saw a door Ace: He's really... in there? Marina: Yes. Ace: I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart. Wile: You, we'll just take care of him together! Daffy: Ace, let's go. Ace: Duck... Protect Marina. He heard what he said. Duck: You don't mind? Ace: Should I? Duck: All right. They heading to the door Daffy: This is it. The final battle! Wile: Are you ready? He walk to the door and then it open so went to find John and he saw him John: Soon the emptiness will suffer your heart- here in this world of nothingness! He's on a monster John: As lightless oblivion devours you- drown in the ever blooming darkness! He's fighting him and then he got teleported, after that he has been Defeated John: (Scream) He is fainting away and Ace left, They closed the Door and Ace sealed it with his Sword and the Door has disappeared Ace: You're okay, Duck? Duck: I'm not Duck, I'm a Fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you and Marina. But I know those memories are not real. Wile: Um, Marina. Can't you use your Magic to put Duck's memory back to normal? Marina: Well, I- Duck: It's okay. I'll deal with that. He's going to leave Ace: Duck, wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're Special! Duck: Ace. You're a lucky bunny. I don't have to be real to see how really your feelings are. That's good enough. He left Ace: Duck! Duck... Daffy: Can you put our memories back? Marina: Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone. Wile: What do you mean? Marina: When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in the chain- that makes up each of us. I don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links are rearrange then. You still have all your memories. Tweety: So you can put them back together? Marina: Yes, but first. I have to undo the chains of memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your heart's and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work No- it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you. Ace: Okay. We all really trust you. Tweety Realize something Tweety: Wait a minute! You said you'd have to undo the link of the memories you made. But that mean we will- Marina: Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here. Ace: Not even you? Marina: I'm so sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid. She turned back Marina: Ace, you got a choice to make. You can lose your memories if this Castle and reclaim your old ones... or keep your memories here and give up the Memories that you lost. Ace: Do I have to... choice? Marina: Of course. He know he will forget Marina and this Castle, but he can't not do it and now he made he's choice Ace: Make me like I was. Marina: Oh. Okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important you. Anybody would choose that. Hours later They made it to the Chamber pod to recovered the memories Daffy: To remember again, we have to sleep in that? Marina: Of course. It will take a while, but I'll take care of you. Wile: Wait, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore. Daffy: And how can we thank you? Tweety: Don't worry about that. I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, "Thank Marina". Daffy: Wow. That makes me feel better. Wile: Well, good night, Marina. Marina: Good night, Wile. He, Taz and Daffy left Marina: You too, Ace. Ace: Alright. Marina: All of this may have started with a lie... but I'm really am glad that I could meet you, Ace. Ace: Yeah, me too. When I finally found you, and even when I remember your name, I was happy. The way I felt then- That was no lie. Marina: Goodbye. Ace: That wasn't a goodbye. When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Marina. Marina: You're going to forget, making that promise. Ace: If the chain of memories comes apart, the link will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it. Marina: Yeah, I think you're right. Okay, it's a promise. Ace: Good. Until later. They hugged each other and Ace went to the Chamber Pod Marina: A Promise... Hmm... Ace, some of your men's links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry. You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light. The light within the darkness. Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light. Ace: Another promise. Marina: Look at the Good luck Charm, I changed its shape when I changed your memory- But when you though of her just once, it went back to the way it was. He look a the Good Luck Charm and now the Chamber Pod is closing and Ace is sleeping In his Heart He closed his Eyes and Marina appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even his Team and a Pink Bunny Ace: Lexi! Then he saw his Friends who he met them Ace: My friends. Then he saw Marina Fading Ace: Marina? Marina: Don't worry. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back. Ace: A Promise is a promise. Marina: Yes. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart. Ace: Yes. Forgotten- but not lost.